I'll Always Wait For You
by gobblez3000
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots of how Logan waits for Camille on important moments in their life. If you have a hard time understanding what I mean just read it to give you an idea of what I mean by waiting for Camille. Submit ideas please!
1. First Date

**A/N: So this will be a series of one shots between Logan and Camille, and Logan's desire to wait for the one he loves. I will be open to any ideas that you guys will have. If you would like to suggest a one-shot idea, just PM me giving me the information and I'll try to work with the information you give. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Logan looked down at his watch for the fifteenth time in the past ten minutes. Today had been dragging on and he just wanted it to be night time already. He was excited and nervous at the same time. Why? Well, the genius of the boy band Big Time Rush had a date with Camille Smith. The residential drama queen of the Palm Woods. He had asked her out on a date after she had accepted his offer to go to the dance with him, but he wanted to make it official. Even if that meant that he was going to pace back and forth for hours before it was time for him to get ready.

"Logan will you sit, you're giving me a headache." Kendall said from the kitchen table.

"How can I sit, when I'm so nervous. My date is in two hours, so that means I need time to shower, time to shave, time to get nice clothes, time to look nice, time to meet her father. You know how much I'm dreading that don't you. You know what, how about I call it off, tell her I can't do it tonight, maybe some other night." Logan said but was cutoff by Kendall.

"Logan!" Kendall screamed grabbing his friend's undivided attention. "Dude, everything will go fine tonight, and you wanna know why? It's because you are you. The same sweet loveable, know it all Logie that came from Minnesota with us."

"You know what you're right. I'm going to go get ready and Camille will be home by seven from shooting today, so that will give me a couple of hours before I go pick her up at her apartment later. Thanks Kendall." Logan said walking in to the bathroom and turned on the shower to get ready for his date.

* * *

Camille was cleaning up in her dressing room as her show had just finished shooting for the day. She walked out of the studio and to her car that was parked in the parking lot. She was about to get in until she heard her name being called from. She turned around to see it was one of her producers from the show.

"Hey Mark, what do you need?" She asked.

"A couple of us are going out to eat since we're done for the day, do you wanna come with?" Mark asked.

"Yeah sure I'm not doing anything else today." Camille said excited about spending the night with her coworkers.

As she walked to Mark's car something in the back of her head was driving her crazy a little bit. It felt like she did have something else to do today, but it was not rolling off her tongue. Maybe it was not that important since she could not think of it right away. She soon forgot about it and went out with her coworkers and was about to have the time of her life. Nothing was going to ruin the moment.

Logan was putting the finishing touches on his outfit. He was decked out in a black button up shirt, black jeans, and a pair of dark navy blue adidas. He threw a gray tie on to finish the look. As he checked his reflection in the mirror and receiving some last moment criticism from James, he grabbed a rose and was on his way to Camille's apartment, 3H.

As he knocked on the door he patiently waited for an answer. A couple of moments later the door swung open, revealing a middle aged man in his pajamas. Logan quickly recognized the man to be Camille's father.

* * *

"Good evening, sir. My name is Logan Mitchell. I'm here to take Camille out on our date." Logan said nervously.

"Ah yes Logan. I have heard so much about you. Did you really ride to the dance on a horse?" Camille's father asked.

"Yes and no, I mean it was a horse, but it was my friends in a horse costume." He said laughing a little bit.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but Camille isn't home yet, and I don't know what time she will get home. So you're welcome to wait for her in the apartment."

"No thanks sir. I'll just wait for her by the pool that's where we were actually suppose to meet. So, it was nice meeting you sir. I'll see you later." Logan said walking away but his arm was grabbed by Camille's father.

"Have her home by midnight." He commanded.

"Yes sir." Logan said walking away and down the nearest flight of stairs.

Logan made it to the pool and placed the rose on the table he chose to sit at. He sat down at just sat there. He was going to wait for her. He knew he was a little early when he knocked on Camille's door. The date was scheduled for seven, and he sat down by the pool at six. So he had an hour of waiting. It could not be that bad, could it?

An hour later and Camille still had not shown up, but Logan did not fret. She was probably just going to be running a little late. So he just continued to sit by the table he was waiting by. He picked up the rose and began to twirl it through his fingers, like a drummer would do with a drumstick. There was nothing he had to worry about, she was going to show up soon. At least he hoped.

Time was flying by and soon one hour became two, then three, and then four. Now it was eleven o'clock and Camille still did not come home from work. As time went on even more is just got worse. Soon it began to rain, and now just some light mist, more like a heavy downpour. Even though his friends had come to get him, saying that she was not worth it if she stood him up, yet he didn't budge. Even when her father tried to persuade him to at least getting a towel and coming inside to wait for her, he did not budge. He just waited in the rain for his date to come home.

Another hour had passed and he still sat there, waiting. Until a voice spooked him from behind.

"Logan?"

Logan turned around to see Camille standing by the entrance to the pool with an umbrella and a rain coat. He walked over to her and handed her the rose that only a couple of hours ago was alive and beautiful. Now it was colorless and limp.

"What are you doing outside in the rain?"

"Waiting for someone."

"Waiting for who? Oh crap, don't tell me that today was our date. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot."

"No don't worry about it we can try again some other night."

"How long?" Camille asked hoping that she was going to receive a positive answer.

"What?"

"How long did you wait?"

"Almost five hours but it was worth it." Wrong answer. "I will always wait for you Camille, until my final breath, I will wait." Logan said coming in close.

"Oh Logan-" Camille was cut off when Logan attacked her lips.

They broke away trying to catch their breath. Camille was blown away, because even after all he had done, waiting for hours, most of it the rain, he still kissed her. _He _kissed her. It was not a forced kiss like she did, but she liked it anyway. They walked hand and hand back to Camille's apartment, where they shared a goodnight kiss and Logan went back to his apartment.

* * *

As Camille walked in to the apartment, she put her back up against the closed door and smiled. It was probably one of the best dates that she did not even go on. She walked towards the kitchen and found her father still up and waiting for her.

"Dad?"

"I approve of him Camille."

"OK. Who are we talking about?" She asked a little confused.

"If this boy Logan is willing to wait for you in the rain, for about five hours, then that boy has my uttermost respect. I think he would be the perfect choice for my daughter. Plus he is a complete gentlemen, not like most boys that come through here."

"Thanks Dad. You're right about one thing, he is a complete gentlemen who is willing to wait for me."

Camille smiled at her father kissing him goodnight and went to her bedroom and fell asleep rather quickly and peacefully. As she drifted off, there were only two things on her mind, Logan and their next date.

* * *

**So, I got this idea the other day when my father was talking about the night he and my mother were suppose to go out on their first date. Well, just like Camille, my mom got stuck at work for a Christmas party and totally forgot about my father. So, in the snow and blistering cold my father waited for five hours until my mom saw him on her doorstep huddling around a tulip, (mom's favorite flower) and instead of not giving my mother a second chance and walking away from her, he gave her another shot. It was a good thing he did, or then if they didn't date, then they didn't get married, then they didn't have kids with each other, therefore not having me. So it's a good thing he decided to give her a second chance. Right? Well, I hope you liked it.**


	2. A Kiss By The Pool

**A/N: Hello, sorry for the wait, but I was working on school and changing my major and crap. So let me just put this out in the open. The way I will be writing this is that the one shots will be in chronological order, but there will be time gaps in between, so if you submit an idea make sure you follow the time order but don't make it a really big time jump, for example this one is about four months after the first date, so the next won't be twelve years down the line at their wedding. There is too much of a gap that I'll be missing. So you get what I mean. Please don't forget to submit your ideas and if there are multiple ideas that are the same, I will choose one and let you guys know at the end of the chapter or I'll combine them all in to one big one. OK so enough of me talking, more of me writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Logan was sitting out by the pool, reading a local newspaper as he was waiting for Camille to get home from an audition she had been working on for the past week. Today was final call backs and she was going crazy about them for the past couple of days. She was looking for an acting job since her other show was on a break for now from shooting, so she looked for jobs in local commercials and tiny appearances. As Logan continued to flip through the paper he heard his name. As he looked up he saw his best friends standing over him.

"Dude, we were thinking of heading to the beach, wanna come?" Kendall asked.

"No thanks. I'm waiting for Camille to get back." Logan replied.

"Whatever bro. We'll see you later." James said putting on a pair of sunglasses and walked away, with Kendall and Carlos behind him.

After a few minutes Logan got up to grab a smoothie. As he was about to pay he heard his name called again, but from a voice he didn't want to hear.

"LOGAN!" The voice screamed from across the pool.

He didn't even turn around.

"Hello Logan? Didn't you hear me calling your name?" Logan looked up at from where the voice was coming from only to be met with a stare from none other than Mercedez Griffin.

"H-hi Mercedez. No must of zoned out for a second. What's going on?" Logan asked not really caring what she had to say anyway.

"Nothing much, just thought I spend sometime at the pool." She said running her hand through her blond hair.

"What do you really want?" Logan asked, seeing straight through her lie.

"You caught me Logie-Bear. I wanted to spend time with you, my boyfriend." She said holding his hand.

"I'm not your boyfriend, and what happened to Guitar Dude?"

"He really didn't cut it for me, so I'm all yours again." She said with a big smile plastered on her face.

He couldn't believe it. This girl just never gives up. She must really like Logan. Logan shook that thought away when he remembered that he was now dating Camille, and they were going four months strong.

"Well that's too bad because I don't want to be yours. I'm dating Camille now, so you might want to leave because she will becoming back soon." He said.

"It's all right she doesn't scare me and besides I like a challenge." She said smiling. "And I'm about to throw the first punch."

Logan was confused for a moment since he had no clue on what Mercedez was talking about. That was until she did the craziest thing that ever crossed his mind. She kissed him on the lips. She pulled him closer and he was trying to push her far away. Not only kissing Mercedez was a bad thing, but what would happen if Camille would catch him. "LOGAN!" Too late.

As Logan broke free from Mercedez he regained his composure and looked towards the entrance of the pool area. Standing there, with her script on the floor was Camille. Tears were about to come pouring out. Logan got up and rushed over to her, while Mercedez just watched from a far and laughed about the whole ordeal.

As Logan reached Camille, she just let everything come out. The tears just started to pour out from her eyes as she saw Logan approach her. When Logan tried to say something to Camille to calm her down, he was only met with an infamous Camille slap. This slap was probably the worst one he has ever received, since it nearly sent him to the floor. When he rubbed his left cheek and stood up he saw that she was gone, so he quickly ran in to the lobby. When he saw that she wasn't there he started to have a mini panic attack.

"She went to her apartment."

"What?" Logan asked as he turned around to come face to face with Mr. Bitters.

"Camille went to her apartment, if you're looking for her. She seemed pretty angry, so I watch out if I were you." Mr. Bitters said.

"Great. Thanks for the advice." Logan said sarcastically.

Logan turned around and ran towards the stairs, hoping that it would give him more time to come up with a game plan when it came to facing Camille. He was also hoping that she would have calmed down by the time he got there. He took the last few remaining steps and made it to Camille's apartment in no time. Before he even knocked on the door, it swung open with Camille's father on the other side.

"Hello sir. Is Camille here?" Logan asked.

"Yes she is, but she doesn't want to talk to you, and I don't know why and I don't want to know why. All you need to know is that if you hurt her, I will do worse to you." He said.

"Yes sir. You got it sir, but if Camille doesn't want to talk to me than fine. I just wait for her to talk to me. Be right back." Logan said.

A few moments later Logan reappeared with a folding chair and placed it down in front of the apartment. He opened the chair and sat down in it.

"What do expect to happen son? This is like the time you waited in the rain, she isn't going to just fall head over heels again. Trust me, I know my daughter." Camille's father said.

"Oh I know. But I expect her to come and talk to me and listen to what I have to say, before she starts jumping to conclusions. No matter how long I wait." Logan said.

"Well good luck with that." Camille's father said closing the door.

"I will wait forever, make sure you tell her that." Logan said.

As Logan watched the door close in front of him, a million thoughts were running through his mind. Was she ever going to come out? Will they be together? Will this even work?

* * *

Camille was locked up in her room, and hadn't come out since she saw Logan kissing that _thing._ She couldn't believe it. She thought that Logan loved her. She never thought in a million years someone like Logan would cheat on anybody. She was just blown away by the thought of even thinking about it. She then heard a knock at her bedroom door that broke her from her thoughts.

"Camille? Will you please come out of your room, it's been three days." Her father said.

Camille just sighed at the fact that it had been three days since she saw Logan break her heart. Now she was breaking her father's heart by taking it so hard.

"Camille, the longer you stay in there, the longer he will stay outside waiting to talk to you. Please just talk to him, he's starting to stink up the hallway. And he looks really upset."

Totally confused by what her father meant, Camille opened her bedroom door and looked at her father with a blank stare. She had no idea of what he possibly meant by that "he" was waiting for her to talk to "him".

"Logan is waiting for you outside the door. If you don't believe me look through the peephole in the door." Her father said.

Camille still confused by everything that has happened in the last couple of minutes did what her father told her to do. She made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. Low and behold there was Logan, sitting in a foldable chair, in the same clothes that he was wearing the other day, just looking at the door. It looked like he wasn't even breathing. He just sat there looking at the door. Even when someone had passed him earlier, he didn't budge. He acted like the person didn't even exist, even when the person told him to go take the shower. So her dad was telling the truth about one thing. He was stinking up the hallway.

"What is he doing out there?" Camille asked her father.

"Waiting for you sweetie. He wants to talk to you, but he doesn't want to come in. Even though I offered it to him. I told him he can even use the shower, but he refused too. I don't know what is with this boy, but whatever he did, he feels real bad about it. Just talk to him." He said.

"Fine." She said opening the door.

As she walked outside, Logan's eye opened wide as he stood up. He was holding back a little bit because he didn't know what to do.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Camille asked.

"Yes I did, and please before you interject, just hear me out." Logan paused. "I didn't kiss Mercedez, she kissed me. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. She just came out of no where and attacked me. I know it was stupid of me, but I even tried to pull away from it but she just pulled me closer. Please Camille, you're the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't want to lose you over one stupid thing I did. Please can you forgive me?"

"I don't know Logan. What happened the other day really hurt me." Camille started to say but was cut off by Logan.

"Let me show it to you then that you're the only one for me." Logan said leaning in and kissing Camille on the lips.

After a few short seconds they broke away. Camille just looked Logan up and down and smiled. She hated how he did this to her. He made her feel like she won the best prize at the fair. She leaned in at the same time he did and they kissed again, but this time broke away even quicker.

"Logan I forgive you, but there is one thing you need to do for me." Camille said.

"Anything for you Camille." Logan said holding her hand in his.

"Please take a shower."

"Sure. I'll meet you by the pool in fifteen minutes."

"You got it." She said kissing him one last time before he went running to his room. As he zoomed down the hallway, she opened the door to her own apartment with a big smile. She was right. She did win the best prize at the fair.

* * *

**Sorry it has been a while. Hopefully I'll update faster. As for now []Deace out.**


	3. Happy Birthday Camille

**A/N: Hello fanfic world. I thought of this idea when I was out celebrating one of my friends birthday. So this will take place about another couple of months from last chapter on Camille's birthday. This is before their one year anniversary. Don't forget to PM me your ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hello this is Logan Mitchell," Logan spoke into the phone, "I was just checking up to see that everything would be ready for the party tonight?"

"_Yes sir everything is ready for when you arrive later." _The voice on the phone said.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." He said hanging up the phone_._

Logan placed his phone back in his pocket and walked out of his room and in to the kitchen area of apartment 2J. As he sat down he could hear his friends walking out of their bedrooms and downstairs to the kitchen. They were all wearing bathing suits and had towels draped over their arms.

"Dude we're going down to the pool. Wanna come with?" Carlos asked.

"No thanks. I still got some planning to do for tonight." Logan responded.

"Come on Logan. You have been planning this surprise party for the past two weeks everything will be fine." Kendall said.

"Well I just want to make sure it is going to be fine." Logan said.

"He's hopeless." James said.

"Hey, I'm not hopeless. Tonight is very special for me. It's Camille's birthday and I plan on telling her something important tonight." Logan said.

"What do you plan on telling her Logie?" Carlos questioned his smart friend.

"That I love her." Logan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kendall asked not catching on what Logan had said.

"That I love her."

"Aw. Our Logie is growing up so fast." James said.

"Shut up and go swim or something." Logan spat at his friends and sat down in a chair to finish his planning.

"What ever bro. We're going swimming. We'll see you later at the party." Kendall said. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, you already got her coming to the restaurant. That was a problem in itself."

"Yeah I know I'm just nervous for tonight."

"Don't worry she is going to be so happy when she sees everyone tonight." Carlos said as he walked out the door with Kendall and James right behind him.

Maybe the guys were right, maybe Logan was just over doing it. But then again maybe he wasn't.

* * *

Camille was finishing up on another scene at work since her show had started up again. As she finished her scene she went to her dressing room to relax for a little bit in between scenes. As she walked in to her room she saw, on her counter, a big glass vase filled with roses. She walked over to them at saw that there was card attach to the vase. She picked it out from the roses and read it: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM YOUR LOGIE BEAR.**

"Who are the roses from?" A voice from behind asked .

Camille turned around to see that it was one of her cast mates. "Logan, my boyfriend. He's so sweet."

"Isn't he the guy that waited for like ten hours in the rain for you?" They asked.

"It was only five hours but yes he did wait for me." Camille said.

"Well he must really love you. That looks really expensive."

"Yeah he does. He is even treating me to dinner for my birthday later."

"Well have fun with that, but right now we need to get back to work."

"Right let's go." Camille said with a smiled plastered on her face.

After another couple of hours of filming Camille was officially done and was about ready to make her way to the restaurant where Logan had set up a special dinner for just the two of them. She got out her phone and texted him that she was on his way. She was ready for one of the greatest nights in her life.

Logan looked down at his phone at the message Camille had sent him.

"Everyone, she is leaving work right now, she'll be here in a half hour." Logan told all of the guests that he invited.

Logan had invited all of his and Camille's, which basically meant that it was everyone at the Palm Woods, even Mr. Bitters, since Logan thought that it was at least the nice thing he could do for the building manager for having to deal with his friends antics.

As he went around to tell everybody that Camille would be arriving soon, he got another text message from Camille:

_got stuck in traffic...ugh! Sry b there soon luv u!_

"Scratch that, she got stuck in traffic, so it will be a little longer but hopefully not to much longer I hope so just go back and enjoy yourselves." Logan said to the party guests.

An hour had gone by and Camille still hadn't shown up, now the guests were getting a little antsy and tired. Logan had calmed them all down when he began to order more food and drinks for everybody. For something that cost him so much, it was going to cost more than he thought. Soon it became two hours and Camille had not shown up still. Logan was panicking so he texted Camille to find out were she was. His idea almost worked but it had one big flaw in it, Camille didn't text him back, so there was no way to get in touch with her.

"We're sorry Logan, but we need to go. We have auditions tomorrow morning and we are going to need to get some sleep if we need to be ready for them." One guest said as a big group of guests were beginning to leave.

"It's alright, thanks for coming. I guess I'll see most of you guys around." Logan said trying to hide how upset he was.

Soon after everyone had left and Logan was alone, sitting outside of the closed restaurant with nothing but a doggy bag from the party and a rose. He sat on a bench outside the restaurant and waited there, waiting for Camille to show up and celebrate her birthday with him.

* * *

Camille had finally gotten out of the traffic jam that ate up pretty much of her date time with Logan. As she was coming down the street of the restaurant, she noticed that it was closed and that there was someone sitting outside of the restaurant. Without thinking she turned around and drove back to Palm Woods, hoping to see Logan there for their date.

As she pulled in to the parking lot she noticed that the BTR mobile was there so she thought that Logan was automatically home. As she got out of her car and rushed up to apartment 2J, greeting and thanking everybody she walked by that was wishing her a happy birthday. As she approached 2J she fixed her clothes and knocked on the apartment door. The door opened and revealed Kendall behind it.

"Oh hey Camille. What brings you here?" Kendall asked.

"I cam to see Logan to make up for missing dinner." She said.

"Um Camille, Logan's not here, unless he is with you." Kendall said.

"No he's not. He's not with you? I drove by the restaurant and it was closed. I mean there was someone-" Camille stopped herself short coming to a realization. "Oh Logan."

"Oh Logan what?" Kendall asked a little confused.

"Don't worry about it, all you need to know is that you have one great friend."

With that being said, Camille raced downstairs to her car and drove out of the Palm Woods parking lot and drove towards the restaurant she was supposed to be at so many hours ago. As she made it to the parking lot she saw the same figure that was sitting there when she came by earlier. She got closer and what she had thought had became the truth. She stopped the car and got out of it and began to walk towards the person on the bench.

"What are you doing Logan?" She asked.

"Happy birthday Camille." Logan said handing her the rose. "There is some left over food here for you if you didn't eat."

"You had dinner without me?"

"No, I didn't. I was going to throw you a surprise party, but you didn't show, so everyone just began to eat the food."

"Oh but you still didn't answer my question. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. I can't celebrate a birthday with the birthday girl." He said with a smile.

"I don't know how I became so lucky." Camille said as a song that came on the radio outside the restaurant began to play a song they both knew.

_There are so many things  
__that I never ever got to say  
__Cause I'm always tongue tied  
__with my words getting in the way_

"Can I have this dance?" Logan asked Camille.

"Yes you may." Camille said as she placed her hand in Logan's.

The two danced all they way through the song. As the song finished they walked over to Camille's car, but she had one more question.

"Why did you wait?"

"Like I said on our unofficial first date, I will always wait for you, until my final breath, I will wait."

"I didn't think you were serious Logan."

"I'm always serious towards the people I love."

"What was that?" Camille asked like Logan's comment went right over her head.

"I said, 'I'm always serious towards the people I love'." He repeated.

"Wait a minute, Logan Mitchell, did you just say you love me?"

"Yes and I'll scream it from the rooftops for everyone to hear." Logan cupped his hands together and put them towards his mouth. "I LOVE CAMILLE ROBERTS!"

He brought his hands back down to his side. "But the true question is, do you feel the same way back?" He asked nervously.

"Does this answer your question?" Camille leaned in close and gave him one of the longest kisses they have ever endured as a normal couple, the only difference was that Camille wasn't acting like all the other times. They broke apart gasping for air.

"Oh yeah that does. Come on, let's get back to the Palm Woods." Logan said grabbing Camille's hand and walking back to her car.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever." She kissed him one more time. "I love you Logie Bear."

"I love you too, Camille. Happy birthday."

* * *

**This felt a little weird to write, maybe this was not the best one so far. I hope they will get better. Don't forget to send in your ideas.**

**[]Deace out. **

**-Gobblez300.**


	4. Canceling's A Hard Thing To Overcome

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back and it's so good to see you all. Sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately, I've been working on "Letters From the Middle" since my family has been in high demand for me to continue with it so ugh yeah, that's why I haven't been able to do these BTR stories. But here I go now with the next installment for this, so let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"I'm sorry but the network doesn't really think that our show is profiting at all. They are canceling us."

Camille was shocked at what her producers had said about her show that she had been working on for the past year. It caught her off guard that her show was going to be cancelled. Just like everyone else in the production of the show was taken back. When she looked around the room, she witnessed most of her cast and crew members hang their heads in defeat, some even had come close to crying. Camille was so upset that she had left the studio and ran out to her car and cried before leaving the studio lot.

As she started her car she floored it to the Palm Woods, swerving through traffic, but not enough to get pulled over. As she made her way into the lobby, she spotted Logan sitting down on the couch in the lobby with a rose. As she got closer he stood up and tried to kiss her.

"Not now Logan." Camille said very upset.

"What happened Cam?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone for the like the rest of the day. I don't want to see anyone." Camille said walking away, but stopped when she turned the corner just to make sure Logan wasn't going to follow her.

Well, she was wrong about one thing. Logan did follow her and all she asked was to be left alone for a couple of hours. As he turned the corner Camille slapped him real hard across the face sending him to the floor and sending the rose he had in his hand flying in a different direction.

"Listen Logan and listen good. Just leave me alone or else things will only get worse." Camille threatened Logan.

She had never threatened him. She felt so upset with herself but she needed some space to breathe, because now she was out of a job and was going to have to start all over. She walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the elevator reached the lobby she stepped in and closed the door right before Logan could even reach the elevator in time. He put his head up against the elevator door and muttered something to himself when he went to go pick up the rose he had gotten for Camille.

"Happy anniversary." Logan said as he threw the flower into the garbage and made his way into the lobby. Seconds later Logan realized he needed to go talk to Camille. He needed to find out what was making her so upset. He turned on his heels and made a beeline towards the stairs and to her apartment.

* * *

Camille was sitting her bedroom, crying her eyes out. She held the stuff teddy bear that Logan had gotten her when they recently had gone to the carnival on the boardwalk. She held on to it for dear life. Her crying was interrupted when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Camille honey, want to tell me what's wrong?" Her father asked.

"No just leave me alone." She said throwing her face into her pillow.

As he backed away from the door defeated, he heard knock at the door of the apartment. He opened it to reveal Logan standing behind it, with a nice shiner forming around his left eye.

"What happened to you?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"Camille slapped me for some reason she doesn't want me knowing, but that's what I'm here for. To find out what happened earlier today." Logan said.

"You didn't get kissed by another girl did you?"

"No sir, I didn't. I was waiting in the lobby when all of sudden when Camille barged in all upset."

"Well, if I can't break through maybe you can. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Logan walked over to Camille's door and knocked on it really loud.

"Cam? Please open up. Just talk to me, I don't like seeing you this upset, especially not on a day like today." Logan spoke through the door.

"Logan just leave. I don't want to talk to you right now." Camille said through the door.

"Give it up Logan. She must be really upset." Mr. Roberts said from behind Logan.

"Fine then, I'll just have to do what I do best." Logan said turning around and grabbing a chair.

"IF YOU THINK ABOUT THROWING THAT CHAIR THROUGH THE DOOR, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Mr. Roberts yelled at Logan.

"Calm down, I'm just going to sit and wait outside her door for her to calm down and calmly talk to me about what happen." Logan said plopping the chair in front of Camille's door to her room.

"OK, but if she comes out and slaps you, don't come looking for me for support." Mr. Roberts said turning down the hallway.

"Yes sir." Logan said facing the door and looking no where else. "Don't worry Cam, I'll be waiting for when you're ready to open up."

* * *

Camille woke up from her long nap that she had fallen into only hours ago. She looked over to her nightstand and realized that she had slept for longer than she thought. It was already eight o'clock at night. As she made her way to her door she suddenly heard her father speak up.

"Logan, the chinese is here." Her father called.

"OK, I'm coming." Logan spoke back.

_Why is Logan eating dinner with my father, _Camille thought. She opened the door to her bedroom to find that one of the living room chair's were right outside her room. She then looked down the hallway to find her father and her boyfriend at the dinner table talking while eating various types of chinese food.

"Come here Camille, we got you some just in case you came out of your room and were hungry." Logan said not even looking up from his food.

"How did you know I was there?" Camille questioned.

"You're the only person to open a door in the last two minutes in this apartment and you don't have any siblings, so it had to be you." Logan stated the obvious.

Camille turned around to go back to her room but she felt her arm being grabbed before she could walk away. She turned around to see Logan's hand on her arm as he ushered her towards a chair. As she looked up she realized that Logan had a black eye forming around his left eye.

"What happened to you?" She questioned.

"Oh this. Well I guess I should thank you for it." Logan said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, I was just upset-" She continued to say but was cut off by Logan.

"Upset about what? You know you can tell me anything."

"My show was cancelled today." She said in a low voice.

"Oh Camille, I'm so sorry." Logan wrapped her in a hug. "Now was that so hard."

"Yeah it was because, everyday you don't have to worry about if you're still going to have a job the next day or not. It's not like someone is giving you guys a run for your money." Camille spat towards Logan.

"Yes you're right, but you can't just keep things like this bottled up. It's not good. You can't be all angry when you go on your audition tomorrow." Logan said.

"My audition?" Camille asked confused looking at her father.

"Don't look at me, he was the one sitting outside your door for the past couple of hours talking to your agent trying to find you a new gig since news broke out about your show." Her father said.

"So that explains the chair by my door." Camille said. "You waited again?"

"Yes, I did." Logan said. "I got you something by the way." Logan said pulling a flower from the bouquet he had next to him on chair.

"What's this for?" Camille asked.

"Well it's a gift that a girlfriend would usually receive from her boyfriend on their one year anniversary."

"Oh crap that's today. I was so caught up in everything I must have forgotten. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry I don't need anything. All I need is you." Logan stopped for a second and started to sing. "'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you,"

Camille finished the rest of it for him. "And nothing even matters."

"That's right, nothing matters but you and I."

Camille wrapped Logan in a hug and thanked him for everything. She was lucky to have him. Sometimes he did things differently but he was right, when it comes to them loving each other, nothing else matters when they have each other.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys enjoyed, I look forward to updating "Hero In You", so be on the look out. That's all for now.**

**[]Deace out- Gobblez**


End file.
